24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ryan Burnett
Burnett.jpg I do not think his main picture looks very good. Something about it just makes me not like it at all. He lust looks a little 'weird'. Here are some other possible images. --Mstouffer 22:54, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Burnett4.jpg Burnett3.jpg : I prefer the one that is currently up, out of all of these. Is there anything wrong with that one? 02:43, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :: I don't see anything wrong with the current one. Besides, when comparing it to these two, it's fuller and sharper. Thief12 03:39, 4 May 2009 (UTC) : I hope I'm not being to picky saying this, but Ryan Burnett is a character I like. In the current image, you see a lot of his teeth. That's what gets to me. He doesn't quiet look like the character he is. I go by this page I don't see the Burnett I want to see. Though the current is more full and sharp, These ones are better in presentation in my perspective. I have to look deep into the current picture to see him as he is. --Mstouffer 10:32, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :: I liked him too, and, though I guess it's all relative anyway: I saw him as a blabbermouth, personally. He was constantly lying verbally (to Dubaku, to Mayer) or conspiring over the phone. The only time I remember he was quiet was for a moment after that text from Juma and maybe during Jack's first round with him when he was tight-lipped about the plot. :: If I had to pick one of these, it would be Burnett3 but with his hair visible. Is there an image where his hair isn't cropped off? 10:54, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Any of these? RyanB2.jpg RyanB.jpg I prefer the previously-used image (RyanBurnett.jpg), you could see more of him (hair and tie) and the quality was better too. The current one (Burnett3.jpg) makes it look like he's smiling and about to burst into laughter and the other one with his finger to his earpiece makes Burnett seem like a Secret Service agent or something. SeanPM 12:13, 4 May 2009 (UTC) What about the last two I added? --Mstouffer 19:14, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :Something about RyanB2.jpg just looks off to me (the colors I think, and his eyes are harder to see in that shot). Of those I like RyanB.jpg the best, but that's very similar to the image that was originally in place (from the same exact scene and everything). SeanPM 20:35, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Starkwood? Although he was never seen with Jonas or other Starkwood members, he should be considered a Starkwood conspirator because Hodges sent John Quinn to kill him and was worried he would expose Starkwood. Personally I thought he and Nichols were the most annoying badguys of the season. By the way who thinks he helped disband CTU to make Dubaku and the others scheme easier? : I do not recall any evidence that Burnett was a Starkwood conspirator. His illegal dealings were with Dubaku and Juma exclusively, and especially Juma himself. Remember that Burnett was Juma's mole and was even more important to him than Dubaku. Burnett was also Mayer's researcher, and almost certainly was helping construct that investigation of the company to bring them down. Given his closeness to Juma and his research for Mayer, of course Burnett would know the Starkwood connection. Worse, Renee said that Mayer's intel on Starkwood could very well be enough to shut them down. Burnett would know all this, so my overall point is: you can know enough to incriminate someone without being a part of their plans. 14:51, August 2, 2012 (UTC)